Un désir sourd
by Nakamura Tomoyo
Summary: Une journée normale, une soirée normale... Tout se déroulait comme habituellement, jusqu'à ce que les choses dérapent. Two-Shot, PWP, Tokiya x Otoya et Ren x Masato.
1. Instinct & Égarement

Titre : Un désir sourd [Instinct & Égarement]

Disclaimer : Les personnages de UtaPri ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon Haruka aurait déjà eu droit à une mort mystérieuse et particulièrement cruelle… Mouahaha !

Pairing : Tokiya x Otoya

Note de l'auteur : J'ai écrit ce petit PWP il y a presque un an. Je me rappelle l'avoir écrit sur papier durant les vacances de février, alors que je n'avais pas de wifi. J'avais relu au moins trois fois tous mes doujinshi, et j'étais en cruel manque de yaoi… Heureusement, j'avais enregistré tous les épisodes de UtaPri sur mon ordi, et je m'étais fait un plaisir de les re-re-re-regarder. Voilà ce que ça a donné. u_u'

**Instinct & Égarement**

Tokiya et Otoya étaient tous les deux installés dans leur chambre. Le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps, mais aucun des deux ne semblait avoir sommeil. Assis sur son lit, le rouquin cherchait désespérément les bons mots pour ses nouvelles paroles, tandis que l'autre relisait attentivement ses cours. L'heure était au travail, et seul Otoya troublait le silence qui s'était installé, buttant à chaque nouveau mot. Finalement, après quelques minutes, le rouquin craqua.

« Je n'y arrive pas ! s'énerva-t-il, toute concentration envolée. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, je continuerais demain.

- Comme tu veux, répondit Tokiya sur un ton neutre. Je vais faire pareil. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent et rangèrent leurs affaires respectives. Ils allaient prendre le chemin de leurs lits, quand le plus grand trébucha et tomba, entraînant son compagnon avec lui. Le matelas le plus proche amortit leur chute, étouffant les bruits occasionnés.

Dans un mouvement à peine calculé, Tokiya était tombé au-dessus de son compagnon de chambre, se retrouvant à quatre pattes sur lui. Les deux restèrent sans rien dire, surpris. Otoya, parce qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, gêné, ouvrait de grands yeux en rougissant, ce qui étonna son vis-à-vis. Il venait de se rendre compte que, finalement, le rouquin était très mignon quand il rougissait. Un silence gêné s'installa dans la pièce. Puis, suivant son instinct, Tokiya posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon, qui, à sa grande surprise, ne rechigna pas. A peine conscients de ce qui venait de se passer, les deux ne s'arrêtèrent que pour reprendre leur souffle, chacun encore étonné que l'autre réponde à ses attentes. Encouragés par ce premier baiser, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent à nouveau, s'effleurèrent, se pressant les unes contre les autres, jusqu'à ce que leurs langues s'en mêlent, se caressant dans une valse d'abord lascive, puis rapide et sauvage.

Tokiya menait la danse, descendant des lèvres rougies jusqu'au cou du rouquin. Il s'attarda un moment à cet endroit, léchant avidement la peau douce et blanche de son épaule, avant de mordre dedans, laissant une marque entre son cou et son épaule qui fit crier Otoya. Le plus grand avait du mal à se contrôler face aux petits cris que laissaient échapper son compagnon soumis. Il retira avec lenteur sa chemise d'uniforme avant de s'attaquer à l'un de ses tétons, mordant et suçant avidement la boule de chair rougie, se délectant des gémissements du rouquin. Ce dernier, les joues rouges et un mince filet de salive coulant sur son menton, était un appel à la luxure. Tokiya descendit plus bas encore, explorant le corps de son vis-à-vis, et s'amusa un moment avec son nombril, sentant la respiration d'Otoya devenir de plus en plus erratique.

Tous deux sentaient leurs érections devenir douloureuses, et leurs pantalons trop serrés. N'y tenant plus, le bleuté s'écarta de son compagnon pour enlever son pantalon, pendant que l'autre faisait de même. Comme si ce court laps de temps avait duré des heures, Tokiya se jeta sur le rouquin, le renversant une nouvelle fois sur le lit, prenant pleinement possession de sa bouche, étouffant ses gémissements. Lentement, le soumis commença des mouvements de va et vient, leurs bassins se frottant dans un concert d'halètements.

Tokiya se sépara momentanément de son compagnon, faisant naître des grognements de protestation. Lentement, avec application, il lécha trois de ses doigts, les enduisant de salive. Quand il fut certain que l'autre ne souffrirait pas trop, il reprit sa position initiale. Otoya, trop occupé à emprisonner son presque amant dans ses bras en le couvrant de baisers, sentit à peine l'index que Tokiya entra en lui. Gêné par la présence du bleuté, il bougea un peu et croisa les jambes sur les reins de son compagnon, tentant de trouver une position plus confortable. Au troisième doigt, il se cambra en feulant, avant de fourrer son visage dans le cou du plus grand, qui lui caressa longuement le dos pour le distraire, suivant la courbe de sa colonne vertébrale. Il fallut quelques instants avant que les doigts entrent en contact avec la prostate du rouquin, qui s'arqua une nouvelle fois en gémissant. Le bleuté commença alors à remuer en lui, massant ce point sensible tout en effectuant de lents va-et-vient pour le préparer à accueillir quelque chose de bien plus gros.

Légèrement anxieux pour la suite, Otoya mordillait nerveusement le cou de son partenaire, qui sentait son angoisse. Pour faciliter la pénétration, le brun prit en main le membre durci de son amant, calquant ses mouvements sur ceux de sa main. Avec douceur, il releva ses jambes avant de le pénétrer, tentant de lui faire le moins mal possible, alors qu'il étouffait ses cris dans son épaule, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Tokiya faisait à peine attention aux griffures que le rouquin laissait dans son dos, trop occupé à caresser tout son corps pour lui faire oublier la douleur. Dès qu'il sentit qu'il se détendait un peu, il commença à bouger lentement, puis de plus en plus vite, mêlant ses propres cris à ceux de son amant.

#

Tokiya se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait de faire un rêve particulièrement excitant, si réaliste qu'il vérifia un instant si son compagnon de chambre n'était pas allongé à ses côtés. Une fois arrivé à la conclusion que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, il se leva, pestant contre ses sous-vêtements et ses draps, tous deux tâchés.

* * *

Note de fin : J'ai donné ce titre à ce PWP, car je voulais accentuer le fait que Tokiya et Otoya, malgré les gestes de tendresse qu'ils peuvent avoir entre eux, ne s'aiment pas. C'est donc une sorte « d'erreur » qu'ils couchent ensemble, ce n'est rien de plus que du désir… Enfin, je me perds dans des questions philosophiques, là ! x)


	2. Besoin & Bestialité

Titre : Un désir sourd [Besoin & Bestialité]

Disclaimer : Uta no Prince-sama! ne m'appartient pas. Sinon, on saurait exactement ce qui se passe la nuit, dans les dortoirs des garçons… *µ*

Pairing : Ren x Masato

Note de l'auteur : Wah, je suis productive aujourd'hui ! Deux chapitres dans la même journée ! Enfin, en ressortant le vieil OS précédent, j'ai eu une inspiration fulgurante (« Ren… Masato… même chambre… Lemon ! ») et j'ai donc écrit celui-ci… Je tiens à préciser que c'est l'un des lemon les plus hard que j'ai écrit, je crois bien. u.u

**Besoin & Bestialité**

Masato trempa silencieusement son pinceau dans l'encre sombre, traçant un nouvel idéogramme d'une main habile. Fier de lui, reposa son pinceau, posant sa feuille à côté pour la faire sécher, avant d'en prendre une nouvelle. La calligraphie était un art qu'il appréciait particulièrement, et lui permettait de faire le calme en lui. Elle tenait une place toute particulière dans sa vie, lui permettant de remettre ses idées en place et de se vider l'esprit, la concentration prenant le dessus sur le reste.

Il allait poser sa dernière feuille à côté de la première, quand le pot d'encre se renversa, étalant son contenu à même le sol. Masato eut un moment d'arrêt.

« Oups, fit simplement Ren avec un sourire victorieux, alors que son compagnon de chambre constatait les dégâts. »

Le liquide couleur nuit avait recouvert la feuille, maquant la belle écriture qui s'étalait dessus, et avait également ruiné au passage son pantalon d'uniforme, alors qu'il était à genoux à même le sol. Masato sentit une colère froide l'envahir, et il jeta un regard noir au blond. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il fasse ce genre de choses ? Il se releva, admirant la large tâche qui ornait à présent son pantalon. Le liquide poisseux commençait à passer à travers, lui collant aux jambes dans une désagréable sensation de froid.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'enlèves pas ? fit la voix provocante de Ren, comme si il attendait le spectacle.

- Occupes-toi de tes affaires, répliqua Masato sur un ton acide. »

Le jeune homme, d'humeur noire, se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin d'aller se changer, espérant par la même occasion échapper aux imbécillités du saxophoniste. Il soupira en ouvrant la porte, quand une paire de bras l'enlaça par derrière, défaisant habilement sa ceinture.

« Que …?! laissa échapper le plus petit, à la fois surpris et indigné.

- Ne sois pas timide, Masato… Après tout, il n'y a personne pour regarder, susurra une voix au creux de son oreille. »

Ledit Masato sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Habituellement, il ne l'appelait pas par son prénom, se contentant d'un « Hijirikawa » beaucoup plus formel. D'ailleurs, depuis quand la voix de son compagnon lui faisait-elle cet effet-là ? Ces accents chauds, sensuels, à peine plus hauts qu'un murmure… Ceux qu'il réservait aux filles, remarqua-t-il ces mêmes filles qui hurlaient rien qu'en le voyant, ne cessant de piailler autour du blond.

Ren relâcha la ceinture détachée, et le pantalon glissa le long des jambes du plus jeune, révélant une paire de cuisses qui aurait pu appartenir à une jeune fille tant elles étaient longues et fines. Masato sentait le corps de l'autre se presser contre son dos sa chaleur, ses longs cheveux qui glissaient dans son cou alors qu'il avait posé sa tête sur son épaule… Une main baladeuse s'aventura dans son boxer, empoignant son membre à demi tendu. Il laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise, qui fit redoubler les rougissements sur ses joues – était-ce réellement lui qui venait de produire ce son ?

Le peu de lucidité qui lui restait lui disait qu'il ne pouvait pas, qu'il devait arrêter là son compagnon, qu'il ne devait pas aller plus loin. Ce reste de raison partit en fumée au moment où Ren utilisa sa main inoccupée pour tourner le visage de Masato vers le sien, l'embrassant avec une sauvagerie et une violence qui firent perdre la tête au plus petit.

Ce n'était pas un baiser comme il s'y attendait – plein d'une affreuse douceur, tendre et langoureux – c'était un échange empreint de désir, d'un besoin sauvage et instinctif. Il se détacha brusquement du blond, reprenant sa respiration, alors que l'autre maintenait toujours sa prise sur son sexe, immobile. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit qu'il tombait sur un lit, toujours essoufflé, tentant de libérer son esprit de cette torpeur liée au désir qui animait chaque parcelle de son corps. Il n'en eut pas l'occasion, car Ren repartit à l'assaut de ses lèvres, les mordant, les léchant et les suçant de façon à la fois agressive, possessive et passionnée.

Masato sentit le blond le lâcher brutalement, et le vit étaler un liquide sur sa propre verge, l'en enduisant. En temps normal, il aurait immédiatement comprit ce que cela signifiait, mais toute pensée avait quitté son esprit, seul restait le désir intense, insoutenable qu'il ressentait.

Il redressa habilement ses jambes, les plaçant sur ses épaules, avant de s'enfoncer entièrement, d'un seul coup violent, en lui. Le plus jeune cria sous la douleur intense, mais les larmes qui coulèrent sur ses joues étaient uniquement dues au plaisir qu'il ressentit dans tout son être quand Ren commença à bouger façon désordonnée, cherchant ce point en lui qui le ferait hurler encore plus fort – il le trouva.

Masato ne pouvait empêcher ses cris de fuser à chaque nouveau coup de butoir. Son compagnon ne le ménageait pas, cherchant uniquement à satisfaire ses propres envies de façon bestiale et agressive, alors que le jeune homme en dessous de lui était à deux doigts de perdre la tête… Dans un ultime grognement, il sentit que Ren avait jouit en lui – il ne put s'en empêcher lui-même en sentant le liquide couler à l'intérieur de son corps.

#

Masato se réveilla brusquement, son corps et son esprit encore empreints du rêve qu'il venait de faire. Il secoua la tête dans tous les sens, honteux d'avoir pu rêver se faire prendre par cet arrogant qui lui servait de compagnon de chambre, puis grimaça en se rendant compte que, malgré ses draps souillés, il avait de nouveau une érection… Il soupira longuement – avant de prendre le chemin de la salle de bain.


End file.
